


I wish

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: What it is [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: He kisses me and I kiss him back. Like I always do. I can’t imagine I wouldn’t.





	I wish

Under other circumstances we could’ve been different. I could’ve been different.

It didn’t have to be like this. Too rough, too intense, too angry.

Not that it’s not great now. It really is. But not enough.

It’s just passion and anger and andrenalin. That’s why it’s happening over and over. That’s why he keeps coming back.

  


I just wish he loved me. Like I love him. Or more.

I wish it was me he wanted. Not just the body.

I wish we talked about more than just sex.

I wish he stayed the nights. I wish I did.

I wish I was happy. I am not. I am angry, frustrated and unsatisfied with my life.

I wish I made him happy. I wish I was enough for him.

I wish we made love. Not just fuck.

I wish it was easy.

I wish I was someone else. Maybe then…

I wish he was someone else. Maybe then I would be happy.

I wish I let him go. Leave and don’t look back.

I wish I was strong.

I wish he was happy.

I wish…

  


He is lying next to me now, his breaths getting slower. His black hair is a mess against the pillows.

He looks content. He is looking at me. I probably look just as satisfied.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. Like I always do. I can’t imagine I wouldn’t.

I move to lay on top of him. I want him again. I want him to stay. Just for few more moments.

I feel him inside of me. We move together and it’s as close to heaven as it can get. I can feel his heart under my palm.

At times like these I pretend it’s love. The way he touches me, the way he sounds, the way he kisses me.

So I make him stay a little longer.

I wish he stayed forever.


End file.
